The long summer
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: AU for Rise,Castle helps Beckett recover from her shooting at her dad's cabin,will they come back to the city as friends or more.epilogue up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,so I found a beta thank you so much,Caskett092313 and I also deleted the story so you will have to re follow.**

"You're awake; I see Detective Beckett."  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Should I get…"  
"No." Beckett butts in.  
She's not really in the mood to see Josh. There's another person she needs to see first.  
"Who should I send in?"  
"Castle. I want to see my partner."  
"Okay; Detective…."

Castle enters the room.  
"Kate; you're awake."  
"Yeah."  
"Where's Josh?"  
Both of their hearts sank at the mention of Josh.  
"I wanted to see you first. I heard you; Castle."  
"You heard me say 'I love you?'"  
"Yes."  
His face lights up like a kid on Christmas but changes instantly.

"Castle; what's the wrong?"  
"You are about to tell me that you don't feel the same way. Aren't you?"  
"Actually no; I was going to tell you how stupid I have been… with Josh and Demming."  
"I was stupid when it came to Gina."  
"Why did you start dating her?"  
"After I saw you kiss Demming, Gina was the first person I saw; I wasn't thinking."  
"After that kiss; Castle, nothing happened with Demming or Josh."  
"So you two didn't…"  
"No, I couldn't make love with some I didn't love."  
"Nothing happened with Gina. I was too busy writing and I used that to push her away."

"I love you, Castle. After all I did to you; I hope you still feel the same way."  
"I could never stop loving, Kate. Even if I tried to."  
"I really want you to kiss me again; but first I need to break up with Josh I don't cheat and I know you don't either."  
"I can wait a little longer for you; Kate. I will wait as long as it takes just as long as I get to have you to myself."  
"Thanks Castle. I'm going to my dad's cabin to recover; I'd like it if you would come with me."  
"I would love to."  
"I want to take things slow."  
"Then we will take it slow."  
They smile at each other.  
"I better go." Castle said after a while.  
"Yeah I have to break up with Josh."

"Do you think I could kiss you…on the cheek?"

"Sure."

Castle walks over to her and kisses her cheek than walks out of the room.

**Thanks for reading,xxKbeckettcastlexx**


	2. Chapter 2

After a screaming match with Josh, Beckett was tired; she didn't know what she was thinking they weren't going to work out as a couple. Her heart belonged to one guy and one guy only.

"Hey." he said sitting next to her.  
She was lying on her side.  
"Hi." she replied.  
"Hey; you feeling okay?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.  
"Still a bit shook up; but mostly tried."  
"Yeah I guess you would be."  
"I broke it off."  
"So you're the one."  
"What are you talking about Castle?"  
"Nothing; just all the nurses and doctors heard this crazy woman yelling at someone earlier."  
She grinned at him and gave him a little death stare.  
"Not funny, Castle."  
"You're right; sorry."  
"It's okay, I like how you make me laugh."  
"I like making you laugh"

They both looked into each other's eyes.  
"Rick; can we talk about the summer?"  
"Sure."  
"I know that we have being doing this dance for three years now, but I just…"  
"It's okay. I understand you want to take this slow. I can take things slow; I can have a serious committed relationship. We'll take the summer one step at a time. I promise; Kate, I will wait this time."  
"I'll wait this time too."

It was the middle of the night at the cabin. It was dark and all you could hear was the whistle of the wind.

There was also a whimpering noise; but it wasn't coming from outside. It was coming from Beckett.

The room was simply decorated,there was two single beds in the room that used to be Kate's room when they would visit the cabin the spare bed was to bring a friend up with her or when her cousin would visit her.

The whimpering noise was loud enough to wake Castle. When he looked over to her; she was moving around a lot, screaming and crying. He got out of his bed and sat on the end of her bed.

"Wake up, Kate." Castle said as he shook her shoulder to wake her up. Beckett woke up in cold sweat when she heard Castle's voice. She sat up right away and hugged him.

"You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."  
Kate started to calm down and started to fall asleep. Castle lowered her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

**thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight was peaked through the curtains that morning instead of the normal city sounds cars honking, sirens fading into the background of life in the city. Birds chipping and the winter breeze whistling in the between the gaps of the window cabins were a welcome change to the duo.

Beckett woke up in the warmth and comfort of her bed. Castle must have put some more blankets on her during the night. Beckett was ready to face the music from last night when she got out of bed.

The wood floor creaked as she walked towards the stairs. The wind was still whistling as the stairs creaked as she went down them.

Beckett sat on the bar stool across from Castle; who was waiting for the waffle maker to finish cooking the waffles. Castle turned around to see Beckett; he smiled at her with that charming, heart melting smile of his.

"Hey you're up."  
"Yeah; what are you making?"  
"Waffles; is that okay? I didn't know where anything was and I didn't want to wake you again."  
"Its fine; Castle. I'm surprised it still works."  
"Yeah. It's a very nice, I like the unicorn stickers."

Castle tried to stop himself from laughing. He couldn't wait to tell the boys that Kate Beckett had a pink waffle maker filled with unicorn stickers.  
"Shut up; Rick, I was eight."  
"So eight year old Kate Beckett believed in magic?"  
"Yeah..then she went through her rebel stage."  
Castle smiled at her once again as they locked eyes with others eyes.

"Castle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"The waffle maker went done."  
"Oh right, I should get them out then."  
Castle placed the waffles a small white plate and gave Beckett three big waffles with whip cream and maple syrup.  
"Here you go."  
"Jeez Castle; how much cream and syrup did you put on?"

"What's the point on having waffles if you can't drown them in whipped cream and syrup?"  
"Drowned them? You murdered them."  
"Doesn't that sound like a way to go."

"Would you like some coffee?"  
"Yes, please."

Castle poured Beckett a cup and put it next to her plate.  
"Thank you"  
"Always."

She tried to hide the blush in her cheeks. This was going to be a long summer.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you want to do?" Castle questioned after washing up.  
"Well there's not a lot to do around here and I really can't do much."  
"Oh, yeah right; of course." Castle said shaking his head.  
How could he be so stupid of course she can't do anything.

"There's not much in the fridge, where's the nearest grocery store?"  
"10 minutes away. Can I come with you?" Beckett asked with a bit of desperation in her voice.  
"Yeah."

After a drive into town; they picked up a few things for dinner and lunch. Once they arrived back at the cabin; Castle made some lunch.  
"Kate, I made some lunch" Castle said as he walked into the room.  
When he saw Beckett; she was asleep on the lounge. She looked so peaceful and even more beautiful than she did the night before.

He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it to make sure she was warm. He brushed the hair on her forehead back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

When Kate woke up she couldn't remember falling asleep. She must have fallen asleep when she was watching tv. Castle walked in.  
"Hey sleepy head."  
Castle sat down on the coffee table.  
"Hey; thanks for the blanket."  
"I didn't want you to be cold. I came in to give you lunch but you were sound asleep. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I'm really sorry about last night." she said biting her lip  
"It's fine. That's what partners are for; if you can't sleep or want to talk feel free to wake me up. I'll listen."  
"Oh no; Rick I couldn't." Beckett said shaking her head.  
"It's fine, I don't mind."

"Thanks Castle."  
"It's alright; I'm here for you."  
"Thanks for helping me and for giving up your summer."  
"I wasn't going to do much this summer anyway. Mother and Alexis are going overseas."  
"Are you sure? I can ask my dad to come up if you want to go back home."  
" Don't." Castle said.  
There was a puzzled look on Beckett's face.  
"Who wouldn't want to spend their entire summer with someone as beautiful as you; Kate?" Castle continued.  
Beckett bit her lip again and let out a shy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry the chapters are so short but I can't write long chapters.**

She couldn't sleep that night; Beckett looked over at Castle who was fast asleep. Beckett pushed back the blankets and walked over to him. His bare back was facing her; she sat on the bed next to him.  
"Castle." Beckett whispered

"Mhmm…"Castle grunted back.

"Rick…" she tried again as her rolled over to face her.

"What's the matter; Kate?"

"I'm a danger to everyone around me; aren't I?"

Castle sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Kate; you are not a danger to everyone around you."

"Then how come everyone I come into contact with dies."

"The only people that die that you come into contact with are the people that have information about your mother's murder and the murderer doesn't want information to get out."

"Why did I have to get shot then? Why did I have to get shot if it ended with Montgomery in the hanger? Montgomery died to keep me safe."

"No matter who dies for you; it won't be enough for you to say that you got justice for your mother."

A tear sprung from her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Come here." Castle said as he embraced her in a hug.

"It's funny how I can buy anything and everything in the world; but all I want in the world is to buy something to take away your pain and heartbreak. I wish I could take away all of the pain you have; Kate. You have no idea I how much I want to."

"I wish you could too. Wish I could buy braveness."

"You are already brave; Kate. You're the bravest person, I know."

"I'm not brave enough to take down the walls I created around myself so I can let you in. Castle; you're different than the others I've been involved with. You haven't tried to bulldoze the wall I put up to protect myself. You've taken the time to take it down brick by brick. When it felt right for you to take away a brick; I wanted to be fine with it; but as soon as you were done, I hardly had any bricks left to rebuild the wall. Part of me doesn't want to let you in; Castle, but now in hindsight there is no reason not to let you in."


	6. Chapter 6

**takes place after chapter five.**

She looks up into Castle's blue eyes. He looks into her hazel eyes. They lean toward each other; the noses brush against each other as their lips search for each other. Castle kisses her; his hands engulf her face as they kissed. Seconds later they pull apart from each other only after Castle kissed Beckett's bottom lip.

Once again looked into each other's eyes.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Castle questioned.

"I can't handle one more day, second or minute without your lips on mine. All I want is you."

"I can't handle it either. I need to kiss you and hold you in my arms."

"Just promise me that you'll never let me go." Beckett said.

"Would never dream of it. I love you; Kate Beckett."

"I love you too; Richard Castle."

When Beckett woke up the next morning; she remembered that she went to bed with Castle, in his bed. Beckett rolls over to see Castle. She rubs her nose against his and smiles. Castle subconsciously pulls her closer to him so their foreheads touch. Beckett kisses Castle softly on the lips. After that Castle starts to wake up.

"Hey you." Castle said in a husky tone.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Really good. I had a beautiful woman lying next to me all night long. It was best

night of my life."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Well I had a ruggedly handsome guy next to me all night." Beckett stated.

"Anyone that I know?" Castle teased.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't."

"This ruggedly handsome guy is a lucky man."

"And she's lucky woman."

"Don't you forget it…" Castle playfully teased again as Beckett bit her lower lip.

After that the lovebirds shared a kiss before they got out of bed to start their day.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle wrapped his arm around Beckett as he cooked French toast. The phone rang but Castle let go as Beckett kissed him.

"Hello." Beckett answered as she walked outside.

"Hi, Katie; its Dad." Jim Beckett said on the other end.

"Hey dad."

"Hope I didn't wake you or Josh."

Beckett hadn't told her dad that she had ended things with Josh before she was released from the hospital days before. As far as her dad was concerned his daughter was at the cabin recovering while Josh kept a watchful eye on her.

"No; you didn't wake us up. And Josh isn't with me."

"Then who's up there with you?"

"Rick Castle." Beckett admitted.

"Sorry; I haven't been calling, Katie."

"It's okay dad; Rick and I have been a bit occupied. And he's been taking very good care of me."

Beckett added the last part so things weren't awkward on the phone between her and her dad.

"That's good; that was all I wanted. Someone that was around to take care of you while you recovered."

"Thanks dad."

"French toast is ready; Kate." Castle called out of the window.

"Sorry Dad; I've got to go. The food is ready."

"Alright. Say hi to Rick for me and thank him for me. Bye."

"Bye Dad."

Kate hung up and went back inside.

"Who called?" Castle asked as he handed Beckett a plated of French toast.

"My dad; he was checking in. He says hi and thank you."

"It's not a problem. It's fun taking care of you." Castle said mischievously.

"Castle."

"Yeah."

"Can we keep us between us."

"Yeah sure; obviously your dad knows about us. What about Lanie, Ryan and Esposito?"

"They have no idea. I want to keep it quiet and between us since NYPD has a strict policy about co-workers dating. I want us to still be partners at the precinct and that can't happen if Montgomery's replacement finds out about us."

"Anything for you; Kate." Castle said as he kissed her on the head.

"The French toast looks good."

"You should know that not only are you dating a writer who happens to be ruggedly handsome…"

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"But you're also dating a chef."

Once again she rolled her eyes at Castle.

"Come on; it's true."

"Sure it is." Beckett playfully teased.

"You don't think I'm ruggedly handsome. Why Beckett; I'm hurt."

"No; Rick, you are ruggedly handsome…"

Beckett's voice turned seductive and Castle knew instantly knew that he didn't stand a chance.

"You're very handsome…" Beckett purred in his ear as she started to move her hand down his chest.

"And you are all mine."

"You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore." Castle admitted as he turned to face her so they could kiss.

They only made it to the couch before they gave into their urges. Beckett wasn't going to be able to look at the couch the same way ever again after their latest tryst.


	8. Chapter 8

**if you don't like my beta deal with it,I asked people on this story to be my beta and nobody messaged me.**

Castle and Beckett moved into one of the other rooms were that had a double bed in it. Beckett was asleep on Castle's chest; she was woken up when his iPhone rang on the bedside table.

"Mhmm." they both moaned as he kissed the top of her head.

Beckett rolled over on her side.

"Hello." Castle said his voice was still in sleep mode as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry darling; did I wake you?"

"Yeah Mother; I had a late night"

"Drop it, Richard."

"I think we're breaking up here. It must be a bad reception area." Castle said pretending the phone was breaking up.

"Mother, Mother…"

With that Castle quickly ended the phone call with his mother.

"Phew; that was a close one."

Castle's phone started to ring again.

"Grams is mad that you hanged up on her." Alexis said once Castle answered the call.

"I didn't hang up; Alexis, the connection was bad."

"Bull. Just tell us what you are hiding from us; Dad."

"Fine I'll tell you. I was kidnapped by ninjas and they're holding me hostage."

Beckett was holding back a laugh as she listened into the conversation.

"Seriously Dad; ninjas?"

"Did you hear that?" Castle asked.

"Hear what?"

"It's the ninjas they are coming to get me; I have to go."

"What did he say?" Martha questioned her granddaughter.

"He said that ninjas kidnapped him and holding him hostage…."Alexis trailed off.

"Grams."

"Yes?"

"Do you think something happened with Dad and Beckett?"

"What would make you think something happened between them?"

"Well Dad told Beckett that he loved her at Montgomery's funeral and he's been evasive since the other day. And Beckett is at her father's cabin. What if Dad ended things with Beckett and went someplace to move on and found someone,while Beckett kept things going with Josh and they are at the cabin together."

"Alexis darling; love is a puzzling thing. We think we know how it works, but we don't."

"I know. I just want him to be happy."

"Me too; darling. We can only hope that your dad and Detective Beckett are seeing each other; but if they aren't then that's okay too."

"I know; Grams, but I'd love to have Beckett in our family. If she's still with Josh then it would be easier if Dad just moved on."

"I agree, but it won't be that easy for him." Martha stated.

Martha could see that her granddaughter was upset.

"I'm sorry darling; but we can't control who Katherine and your Dad end up with."

"Yeah I know." Alexis said upset.

**oh Martha and Alexis if only you knew.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to leave the cabin" Beckett said with big sad puppy eyes.

"Come on; Kate, you have to be getting tired of this place after all this time."

"I am, but once we get back home we have to go back to the old us and I don't want to go back to the old us after being the new us here."

"I know." Castle said.

"How are we going to get away with being at each other's homes? The loft already has three people living in it. What reason would you tell Alexis and Martha when you come over to my apartment? I hate lying to everyone like this."

"We could tell my mother and Alexis"

"There's one problem with that. Alexis will tell Lanie; Lanie will tell Esposito and Esposito can't keep his mouth shut around Ryan which means Montgomery's replacement will find out about us. Our partnership will be over then."

"If we explain to them that they can't tell anyone then we'll be fine."

"Alright; I guess we could try that."

"So I'm dropping you off at your place then?" Castle asked.

"Maybe we should talk about it over a dinner with them." Beckett suggested as they got into Castle's car.

"That sounds great."

"I'll be over at your place at 6pm."

With that Castle dropped Beckett off at her place and kissed her goodbye. When Castle opened the door; Alexis nearly knocked him over when she hugged him.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey sweetie."

"I just want you to know that I support you have new a girlfriend it's get you moved on. If you two are happy together then I'm happy for both of you. And if you two get married again I will happy to welcome her into the family. I'll even babysit if you guys have kids."

"Alexis; sweetie,we are having a special guest over tonight for dinner."

"Your new girlfriend is coming over tonight?" Martha and Alexis asked incredously.

"Yes she is. And it's safe to say that you already know her."

Martha and Alexis looked like their minds were spinning trying to figure out who Castle's new girlfriend was but the truth of the matter was; they already knew who the new girlfriend was.


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett was putting on the finishing touches in her bathroom when Castle knocked on the door.

"Hey." Beckett said with a big smile when she opened the door.

"Hi; you look amazing, Kate." Castle said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank-you; _babe_."

That was the first time Beckett had ever called Castle babe. She liked the sound of it and from the looks of it; Castle liked it too.

"Mother and Alexis are going to be shocked to see you." he said as they headed for the car.

"What do they think happened?"

"They think that you went up to the cabin with Josh and I moved on from you and dating someone else."

Beckett smiled as they got in the car and headed back to the loft.

"If you didn't say you loved me when I was shot then I would've gone to the cabin with Josh instead of you. And you would have probably tried to moved on."

"Yes I know. I would have waited until you came back to the city to try again and if you didn't have the same feelings then we'd remain partners."

There was a pause between the two lovebirds before either of them said anything.

"I was living in complete fear of losing you when you were shot."

"What scared you the most?"

"I was scared that you would choose Josh over me and one day, you two would get married and start a family."

"I knew you wouldn't choose me; Kate." an upset Castle said.

The car was quiet again.

"Why are we fighting; Rick? We aren't supposed to be fighting this early in the relationship let alone right before our first dinner as a couple with your family."

Beckett said a bit annoyed with Castle.

"Well how do you think it makes me feel; when you keep going on about what would have been when we're together?" Beckett continued.

"I'm sorry; Kate. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're being such an ass; right now."

"Maybe we should reschedule dinner to another night then." Castle said trying to make things better between them.

"Why? Just because we're fighting with each other doesn't mean we have reschedule dinner and upheave Alexis and Martha's evening."

Castle realized that Beckett was right.

"What are we telling Alexis and my mother when they notice that we were fighting?" Castle asked.

"We'll make something up; writer boy." Beckett teased in attempt to cheer Castle up.

Shortly after that the duo arrived at the loft. Everything seemed to be good between Castle and Beckett.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got into the building; they didn't walk together the entire way. It was only when they were close to the loft that they got closer to each other and walked up to the loft's front door together. Castle opened the door for Beckett and she walked in before Castle. But before they were noticed by his family; Castle stopped her by grabbing by her hand. When she looked up at him; she saw sorry puppy eyes on Castle's face.

"I'm sorry; Kate, for being such an ass before."

"Yes you were an ass…"

"But you are my ass." Beckett said kissing him and hugging him.

It was at that moment after Beckett spoke that they were noticed by Castle's family.

"Richard darling; I didn't know Katherine was our dinner guest tonight, Alexis set a place for her." Martha instructed her granddaughter.

"Well she is; Mother." Castle said before Alexis could say anything.

"Beckett can sit where Dad's new girlfriend was going to sit."

Alexis and Martha were clearly still playing along with the rouse Castle and Beckett had going. Beckett knew within seconds that Alexis and Martha already knew that she was Castle's new girlfriend.

"Oh just tell them already." Beckett said.

Castle took Beckett's hand in his once again

"My new girlfriend is already here." Castle her hand.

"Oh thank God." Martha blurted out.

"We were hoping that it was you."

Castle was pleased with the reactions they got from his mother and daughter. With that the foursome sat down to dinner once the food had been brought to the table and drinks were poured.


	12. Chapter 12

** I"m sorry the last couple of chapters have been crap,but I can't seriously think at the moment I don't have writers block,I get sick a lot the last couple days has been running like crazy,my throat is so sore it's hard to drink water,I"m tired but I'm having trouble sleeping,I've been feeling dizzy when I get better I promise my chapters will get better,you can also tell me what you would like to see,I'm hoping to have this story going for awhile.****  
**

"You've reached the voicemail of Detective Kate Beckett; please leave a message at the beep."

Josh ended the call; he would be done with his shift in an hour and he thought that maybe he could drop by Beckett's apartment to win her back. He knew that his ex-girlfriend wasn't thinking clearly the day that they broke up and he didn't blame her. Beckett had been through a lot when she decided to end it.

Castle and Beckett were making out in the living room when Josh knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response; Josh let himself in and was stunned.

"Kate!" Josh said making his ex and her new boyfriend jump. Castle pulled Beckett close to him; subtly staking his claim on Beckett.

"What do you want; Josh?" Castle asked.

"I want my girlfriend back."

"You can't have her back. She's my girlfriend now."

"Seriously; Kate? You trade in what we had for something with him?"

Castle let go of Beckett and walked over to him and Josh punched him in the nose. The cop side of Beckett wanted to break it up but she couldn't risk her stitches coming out. They had been fighting roughly now.

"Stop Josh; you're hurting him." Beckett screamed out.

But Josh didn't listen to her. Enough was enough Beckett was breaking up the fight.

"No, Kate." Castle said as she came over to break up the fight.

Beckett got Castle out of harm's way just before Josh could land another punch.

"Stay out of this." Josh said as pushed Beckett to the ground and her stitches opened.

Castle looked over at Kate who was lying on the ground moaning in pain. Josh came to his senses at that point and quickly left the apartment. Castle went to Beckett who couldn't breathe due to the pain she was in.

"Shh it's okay; Kate. It will be okay." Castle said as he stroke her cheek.

Castle called the guys and told them to get a hold of Lanie.

"Castle."

Beckett was scared and Castle could tell that she was just by the tone of her voice.

"Don't move; Kate it will hurt more. Help is on its way."

Tears started to fall from Beckett's face.

"I...I…l…ov….e…you." Beckett said between sobs.

"I love you too; Kate, you're going to be okay. I promise."

Beckett's eyes were heavy from all the crying. All Beckett can do is rest and not think of the pain she's in while they wait for Ryan, Esposito and Lanie to get there.

** Don't worry the Caskett fluff will be back soon**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kate, Kate," Castle whispered to Beckett in an attempt to get her to open her eyes.

Beckett opened her eyes after a while.

"Hi." Castle said as he pushed a curl behind her ear.

"It hurts; babe. Still it hurts…"

"Can I sit up?" Beckett asked after she told Castle that she was still in unbearable pain.

"Sure; I'll help you up."

He helped her sit up and then he propped up some pillows behind her so she could lean on them. Beckett put a hand in Castle's and the other on his shoulder as he helped her up. When they were face to face with each other; they shared a kiss.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked Castle.

She was more worried about Castle now.

"Don't worry about me, Kate."

"Rick, please."

"My nose is a bit sore still; but it's nothing compared to the pain you are in."

"I thought I locked the door when we got in. I'm sorry; this is all my fault."

"It's alright, just as long as you're okay." Castle said.

"Just as long as I get stitched up again and I can recover while working then I'll be fine."

"You're not going to be able to work right away. Montgomery's replacement won't let you."

"Well then I'm going to go stir crazy then."

"You miss solving cases; don't you?"

"Yes; I miss it, work is a part of my daily routine and I want to go back to my routine soon."

Castle kissed Beckett's forehead.

"You'll get to go back soon. You just have to recover first."

With that they heard Lanie and the guys pull up outside.

"So much for our secret being kept between us and our families." Beckett commented.

"It will be okay. They'll be happy for us."

"You better be right about that." Beckett said just before they were joined by their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Minutes later Lanie and the guys were in the apartment with Castle and Beckett. In the back of Beckett and Castle's minds; they knew that they had to tell their friends.

"Hey girl; what the hell happened?" Lanie said as she came over to her friend.

"Hi Lanie. It's a long story."

After that Beckett said hello to Ryan and Esposito just before Castle followed suit. Lanie took a look at Beckett's surgery scar that had reopened when the stitches came out.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Lanie said to the guys.

"I'm not going to a hospital. You can stitch me back up in your autopsy suite."

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie knew there was no point in arguing with Beckett; so they took her to Lanie's autopsy suite. Once they were at the autopsy suite; Lanie helped her friend one of the autopsy tables while Castle and the guys stayed outside in the hallway. Ryan and Esposito were on guard per Beckett's instruction. Castle stayed in the hallway so that the ladies had some privacy and Lanie could concentrate on what she had to do.

"What happened?" Lanie asked again.

"When I was recovering from the surgery over the summer; I ended things with Josh before I was released from the hospital and I asked Castle to come with me to my Dad's cabin. Nothing happened between us during the first couple of weeks at the cabin; but then we started to date. Josh came over earlier after his shift ended I guess to try and get me back. Before I knew it Josh and Castle started throwing punches. I stepped in to break in up and that's when Josh shoved me and my stitches tore."

Everything made sense now. As Beckett explained everything to Lanie; Castle filled the guys in outside of autopsy. Once Beckett was all stitched up again; the guys and Castle were allowed in to autopsy. The gang was shocked until Lanie said something.

"Well it's about damn time; I thought I was going to be on my death bed by the time you two got together.

The guys were looking around the room and it was kind of obvious to everyone around them.

"You two didn't make any bets; did you?" Beckett asked as she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Bro…" Espo said hitting Ryan's shoulder.

"How much did you guys bet on us and what was the bet?" Castle asked.

Beckett was getting annoyed now especially after Castle joined in after his interest had been piqued.

"There was a bet." Lanie finally said so that the tension dissipated some.

After that Ryan and Esposito caved in. They told Beckett and Castle all about the bet. Now that everything was on the table so to speak; things between the group of friends was good. Lanie and the guys promised to keep Beckett and Castle's secret. Once Beckett was sure that their secret would be safe with their friends; she and Castle went back to her apartment. They were going to try and salvage what was left of their day together.


	15. Chapter 15

Beckett was eating breakfast while reading the newspaper when there was a knock on the door. Castle and Beckett had gone back to her apartment after Lanie re-stitched Beckett incision from her surgery, but Castle didn't stay long.

"Good Morning Ms. Beckett" the doorman said tipping off his hat to her.

"Good morning Ted; what can I help you with?"

"Mr. Castle left this with me this morning and asked me to bring it to you." Ted said as he handed her a garment bag, a shoe box and three jewelry boxes.

"He said he wants you wear these tonight."

"Does he now…" Beckett said.

Beckett's interest was piqued but then again she just chalked it up to her cop side reacting to what Castle had done.

"I'm guessing Mr. Castle is in trouble."

"He might be. I haven't decided yet."

"Well I better go then; have good night, Ms. Beckett. And happy anniversary."

"Thank you, Ted."

"Girl; do you know how beautiful that dress is?" Lanie said as she looked at the dress.

"Yeah I saw it; but he's still a dead man." Beckett said smoothing down her black and white collar dress.

Castle had also gotten her a custom made bracelet that and had the word always engraved on it. The necklace was a heart shaped locket and her ears would have sliver hoops. Castle had indulged Beckett fixation for incredibly high heeled shoes when he got her a pair black Jimmy Choo stilettos.

An hour or so later Beckett was knocking on Castle's door.

"You look fantastic; Kate."

"Thanks babe; but you didn't have to buy me all of this for our fourth anniversary."

"I know that I didn't have to, but there's a story behind it."

"Of course there is."

"I went to go buy you flowers, but I saw the dress and it made me think of you. So I had to buy it. When I looking for your size one of the store employees showed me the shoes and it just snowballed from there."

Beckett let it go after that. She hated to admit it but she actually liked being spoiled by Castle.

"So where are we going?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to spend anymore money so I set up a outdoor restaurant on the rooftop under the stars."

When they got to the rooftop Beckett noticed that everything had an Italian theme. It was their own little Italy in the middle of Manhattan.

"Oh my god; Castle it's beautiful."

"I'd anything for you; Kate."

She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary, Kate." he whispered. "Happy Anniversary, Rick."

After the candlelit dinner; they started to dance.

"Castle…"

"Mhm?"

"I love you"

Castle smiled.

"I love you too; Kate."


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry the chapter is so short I did originally have them moving into a townhouse but my Beta didn't want them to move. **

The following morning they laid in bed together, exchanging kisses until Beckett rested her head on his bare chest and made circles with her fingers on his chest.

"Beckett?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah; fire away, babe."

Castle resisted the urge to laugh when the nine year on a sugar high side of his brain realized the innuendo between their previous engagement from the night before and what Beckett had just said. Beckett was grateful that Castle resisted the urge he was contending with.

"Please don't freak out when I ask this."

"What is it; Castle?"

"Move in with me…?"

Castle waited so Beckett could process some of what he said.

"I would love to move in with you Castle." Beckett finally said.

Castle was beyond relieved when Beckett said yes to moving in with him and his family.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

After that Beckett waited for a bit.

"Before we move me in here; we have to go meet Montgomery's replacement."

"Oh okay." Castle said channeling his inner child.

With that the duo headed over to the precinct to meet Montgomery's replacement. As they made their way to the precinct; both Castle and Beckett wondered how the new captain would respond to Castle being a part of Beckett's team at work.

Beckett really hoped that the new captain would be okay with the arrangement that they had for the past few years; if the new captain wasn't okay with it she knew that Castle wouldn't waste anytime getting the mayor on the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Most of the chapter contains French,all French mistakes are mine I used google translate,I would use it to read the chapter.**

Beckett was reading in the study. They had gone to the house in The Hamptons for a weekend getaway.

"Come with me." Castle said holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"There is this little café not to far from here and I was thinking we could go there."

"Alright."

Castle and Beckett walked to the small hidden cafe somewhere along the beach; hand and hand.

"Are you sure it's still open." Beckett asked Castle. "Yeah and plus I want you to meet someone"

The cafe was small hunt located along the beach, but it was hidden by bushes and trees. The café was run by an old widower.

"Bonjour, Mlle Noir. "

Miss Noir was a very short lady, but it was her big heart that Castle liked the most. She gasped when she saw Castle. The last time she seen him; Castle was a teenager.

"Mon Rick, est home." she said hugging him.

"Mlle Noir, c'est mon amie Kate Beckett."

"Bonjour." Beckett said.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeune fille." Mill Nior said to Beckett who looked a bit puzzled.

"Kate ne peut pas parler français". Castle added.

"Oh,mais elle est très belle."

"Elle est sûr,de toute façon il commence à faire sombre que nous avons à faire."

"Est-ce que vous reviendrez."

"Pour le thé","Bien sûr.".

Castle and Beckett started to walk out.

"I didn't know that you spoke French."

"See; there's still some things you don't know about me."

"What were you two talking about?"

"She wants us to come back for tea."

"Tea?"

"I'll talk her into coffee."

"Good."

"What else?"

"She said that you're beautiful." Kate smiled.

"It's true."

"Thanks; Castle."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer,In sixteen I was going to have them looking for a townhouse but we got rid of that but we changed our minds so they are now moving into a townhouse**

**I know that Beckett's pet name in the show for Castle is "babe",but for time to time in my story Castle will call her Honey,sweetie or baby.**

Kate was washing up in the kitchen when Castle came up behind her and hugged her. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing?" Castle muttered.

"Washing up."

"You can do it later."

"Castle; later for you means never."

"But the sky is beautiful; come watch with me."

"Fine."

They laid in the hammock together.

"Now Beckett; if you fall asleep on me, it's going to be hard for me to carry you back inside so if you wake in the hammock tomorrow morning, I'm very sorry"

Beckett couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay; I won't fall asleep."

Castle could feel Kate shaking due to her being cold; so he grabbed a blanket and put it over her. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Are you excited about our new townhouse and what it looks like?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see what they've done with it."

"And plus next Tuesday; you can start catching bad guys again."

"Well not yet. There's still the psych evaluation and the firearms requalifier that I have to do."

The only noise was the waves washing upon the sand.

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"What if the new captain doesn't let us work as a team and I have to get a new partner? I don't want another partner; I want you as my partner."

"It's okay; Kate, I'll talk to Mayor Weldon." he kissed the top of her head.

The next morning; the alarm went off. Rick groaned as Kate tuned it off.

"Why did you put an alarm on?"

"I put it on since we're leaving today."

"Not until this afternoon, baby."

"This afternoon is when the rush from the city comes in. We need to beat the rush."

"We could go after the rush and be back in the city by night fall."

"We need to get the keys to the agent before the real estate office closes for the day."

"So we're going now."

"Yes."

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey readers,The end of term is in two days then I'm off for two weeks,I'm not sure what mine or my sister (LillylovesCaskett)updating is going to be like for the first week of the holidays.**

**So that's why I've given my readers four chapters.**

He climbed into their new bed, in their new room. Beckett looked up at him and smiled. Castle smiled back.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes and open your hand."

"Alright"

Beckett closed her eyes and held out her hand as she was told to. Castle pulled out a ring and placed it in the palm of her hand before he closed her hand around the ring.

"Can I open my eyes, Castle?"

"Yes."

When she opened up her eyes; Beckett saw a ring in her palm after she had opened up her hand to see what she holding. Beckett gasped at the sight of the ring; it was so small but yet beautiful. Castle picked up the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"They say third time is a charm; Kate. I love you so much and this feels right to me. I really hope you feel the same way. I promise to be a faithful and loving husband. Katherine Houghton Beckett; will you marry me?"

"I promise that I will be a faithful and loving wife. Yes, yes; Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I will marry you and be your third time lucky."  
Beckett kissed him on the lips smiling throughout the kiss. She hugged him for the first time her tears we happy not sad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Maybe it was just me who was thinking this in season six but would Gina be at the wedding cause she is his ex wife but also his publisher.**

"Don't you think it's a bit early; Castle?" Beckett said as Castle put more wedding magazines on the coffee table.

"Well it all depends on how long you want our engagement to go for…"

"Three months."

"Three months?" Castle questioned in shocked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding?"

"Not that long."

"There's actually more to it than you think."

"Castle; promise me you won't go over the top."

"Yeah I won't. I've had two over the top weddings and they were both nightmares."

"Castle, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What do we do about Gina? I mean it's a fine line with her since she's your ex-wife, your ex-girlfriend and your publisher."

"Maybe we should just invite our families and friends to the wedding then."

"Okay, but since we both have big families; we need to invite only the ones we really know and see a lot."

"What side are we putting Lanie and the boys on? Yours or mine?" Castle asked.

"I can take them and there dates on my side." Beckett responded.

"This is going to be fun to watch Espo try to ask Lanie to be his date to our wedding."

Four hours later; Beckett was lying on Castle's lap fast asleep.

"What about this one?" Castle asked Beckett, but she didn't answer.

"Kate."

He shook her shoulder. She stirred a bit and moved off his lap.

"Come on; sweetie." he said picking her up.

"Mhm; where are we going?"

"To bed."

"But we still have a ton of planning to do."

"It can wait for a while. You need to sleep."

Castle put her in the bed and kissed her goodnight before he went to sleep too.

**I'm going to add in this story about Espo trying to ask Lanie for a date to the wedding,cause I wanted to see that in the show.**


	21. Chapter 21

Castle was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Alexis was setting the table as Martha was making up drinks for everyone. Alexis was of course the only one in the family that was under the legal drinking age.

The night before Castle and Beckett were up all night doing what they do best together since they started dating each other.

"Do you want me to see if Kate is awake yet?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay."

Alexis walked over to her Dad and Kate's bedroom to wake up her soon to be step-mom. When Alexis walked into the bedroom; she didn't see Kate in the bed. She'd check the bathroom before she said anything to her Dad.

So Alexis made her way to the bathroom that was within the vicinity of the bedroom. The door was only open slightly. Beckett managed to kick the door shut when got into the bathroom after waking up; but the door bounced back some.

Once she was close enough; Alexis peeked in and saw Beckett hunched over the toilet. Alexis knew what was going on. Shortly after Alexis found her soon to be step-mom hunched over the toilet; Martha came into see what was taking so long. Castle was getting a bit impatient in the kitchen.

"Oh my; Katherine." Martha said when she realized what was taking so long.

It was then that Beckett realized that she wasn't alone.

"Martha, Alexis; please don't tell him. I'll tell him when I know for sure that I am. Please let me be the one to tell him." Beckett pleaded.

"Okay. Your secret is safe with us."

With that Martha and Alexis helped Beckett up. Beckett washed up and put on a front for when she went in for breakfast with Martha and Alexis. When Beckett could break away for a while; she'd go to her doctor and get a definite answer.


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours after breakfast was over; Beckett was able to sneak out so she could get an answer. Martha and Alexis said they would cover for her if Castle had wondered where she had gone. That was a great relief off of Beckett. Now she just had to find out whether she had some sort of stomach bug or if she was actually pregnant. She was hoping that she was pregnant. Beckett didn't want to get sick right before she went back to work.

After Becket was brought into the exam room by one of the nurses; her doctor came in.  
"So what brings you in today; Detective?"  
"I think I might be pregnant. I want to make sure that I am and that I am not sick before I tell my fiancé."  
"Okay. Have you experienced any pregnancy symptoms?"  
"I had to rush over to the bathroom after I caught a whiff of what my fiancé had made for breakfast this morning."

Beckett's doctor nodded and did what had to be done to determine if Beckett was pregnant or not.  
"The results should be ready soon. You can meet me in my office when you're ready."  
A little while later; Beckett was sitting in her doctor's office. After a quick wait, the doctor came into the office.  
"Well?" Beckett asked somewhat impatiently.

"Well congratulations are in order for you and your fiancé, Detective Beckett. You're pregnant."  
Beckett was thrilled. When she had left the doctor's office, she sent a quick text to Alexis and Martha to tell them that she was pregnant. Now came the daunting task of telling Castle that they would have a son or a daughter in nine months. That was easier said than done to say the least.


	23. Chapter 23

Nick Thomas; a photographer for one of the many popular magazines that was currently in circulation was sitting at a cafe with his camera on the table. His phone rang; it was his boss calling to see what was going on.

"Hello." he answered.

"Got anything; Nick?"

"Yes I have something; I'm just waiting for her to come out."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"I saw Richard Castle's muse; Detective Kate Beckett go into one of the buildings that has a countless medical offices in it. Plus I caught a glimpse of an engagement ring on the Detective's hand."

"So what?"

"This wasn't just any building with medical offices in it. One of the medical offices is an obstetrician/gynecologist office."

"Well enough with all this talk; get me some proof."

"Yes boss."

Ten minutes later; Beckett came out of the medical office building with a smile on her face and pamphlets in hand. Beckett couldn't wait to tell Castle so she called him up. As Beckett was on the phone with Castle; Nick Thomas started taking pictures of her.

"I've got some good news, Rick…we're pregnant. My doctor just confirmed it."

"What? But how; we use protection?"

"Well you remember the other night after the party?"

"Oh right…" Castle said with the typical smirk he got his face as he recalled the night that Beckett had mentioned.

"You don't seem happy about being a father again."

"I'm sweetie; I'm still processing the news."

"Okay, I was a bit shocked at first too."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Scared and excited; but mostly excited. I have to admit that having kids wasn't what I pictured I would ever have happen, but now I want kids in my life."

"So the pregnancy is why you skipped breakfast this morning."

"Yeah pretty much. The smell of the bacon made me sick. I had a feeling this morning that I was pregnant and I was going to tell you but I didn't want to get your hopes up until I had a definite answer; babe."

"It's alright. I understand, Kate."

There was pause in the conversation.

"I'm coming down to you. Wait there." Castle said.

It wasn't long after Castle had told Beckett to wait for him that he was at her side. The couple decided to take a walk together.

"I know that we were thinking of having the wedding in six months, but then we changed it to four and can we change it to two months? I really don't want to be on Page Six taking a dozen photos of my five months pregnant belly in a wedding dress."

"Sure." Castle said cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

As they continued their walk; Castle noticed Nick Thomas snapping away. Things escalated shortly after that.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is a bit out of character.**

Castle's phone started ringing on the bedside table early the next morning. After a night of throwing up Beckett was sleeping through the phone ringing incessantly.

"Hello." Castle said still half asleep.

"RICHARD CASTLE!" Gina screamed into the phone.

"What did I do now; Gina?"

"You punched a magazine photographer and there's a baby; a baby!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gina."

"Don't play dumb with me."

"How did you find out about the baby and me punching a photographer?"

Castle was fully awake now and had gone into the next room so he wouldn't wake Beckett up.

"It's all over. All the radio and news stations are covering both. Twitter, Facebook and all the other social media outlets are exploding with the news."

"Well can you fix it? Beckett is a private kind of person. We'd like to keep this between us."

"Fix it, fix it; do I have magic powers that will keep the world from knowing that Richard Castle is having another baby with his muse?" Gina said angrily as she hung up.

Castle walked out of the loft to try and blow off steam.

"Mr. Castle." Nick said catching up to him.

Apparently Nick had been waiting for someone from Castle's loft to come out so he could get confirmation on what he had overheard the day before. Nick had a black eye from Castle punching him the day before.

"I'm not answering any questions."

"Please just confirm for me that your muse is pregnant and you two are getting married."

"No comment."

"Are you not answering because the baby isn't yours? Did Detective Beckett cheat on you?"

Castle stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"How dare you talk about her like that. You don't know her."

"Well how come you won't answer any questions?"

"I'm allowed to have some privacy."

"All you have to say is yes or no and I'll leave you alone."

"No you're going to leave me alone now." Castle demanded.

"Not until I get an answer."

"I said no comment and I mean no comment." Castle said angrily.

"Did something happen to the baby?"

"I said no comment."

Castle was beyond angry at the moment. He was resisting the urge to punch Nick again.

The urge to punch Nick was too great for Castle to ignore. So started throwing punches at the photographer again. The fight was broken up by Beckett and a neighbor after fight had disturbed the peace. After the fight was broken up; Nick left and Beckett brought her fiancé inside.

"What the hell possessed you to do that Castle?" Beckett asked to a bloody nose Castle as they walked into the townhouse.

The photographer had gotten in a few punches of his own before the fight was broken up.

"I got a phone call from Gina while you were asleep. I had gone out for some air when the photographer from yesterday started hounding me with questions. He was asking about the baby and you. He questioned your faithfulness."

Castle was still clearly upset.

"Shh babe; calm down"

"Ouch."

"Sorry babe, stay still." Beckett said cleaning his nose.

"I don't think it's broken."

"It hurts like hell."

"Well that will teach you not to get in to fights."

"Maybe he should have left when I told him to."

After that Beckett took Castle to the emergency room to make sure Castle's nose wasn't broken.


	25. Chapter 25

**One of Our Own**

**Written by: Gracie Owen**

**As we know one of our photographers; Nick Thomas was attacked by mystery writer Richard Castle over the weekend. Mr. Castle punched Mr. Thomas in nose after Mr. Thomas was asked some questions about Mr. Castle and his muse; Detective Beckett. He asked if she was pregnant and if they are getting married.**

**Mr. Castle also gave Mr. Thomas a black eye the day before the most recent incident where he broke Mr. Thomas' nose. The fight was broken up by a neighbor and Detective Beckett who had an engagement ring on her hand when she was escorting Mr. Castle back inside their townhouse.**

**We were able to confirm that Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett are expecting a baby. It seems Mr. Castle wanted his fiancé pregnant at their impending wedding. There is still no word at this time when the wedding will be. This baby will be Mr. Castle's second child. His first child is his daughter; Alexis, who he had with his first wife, Meredith. With all of that aside the question now is how does Alexis feel about having a sister or a brother when the time comes?**

**We have no evidence that Mr. Castle is a bad father. But I don't think I would trust my baby with a guy who gets in fist fights.**

**This isn't the first time Mr. Castle has been in a fist fight. According to Dr. Joshua Davidson; former boyfriend of Detective Beckett; Mr. Castle has been in a fight with the doctor a few months ago.**

With that Castle slammed the newspaper on his desk and walked out of his study.


	26. Chapter 26

"Great; just great." Castle said as he came into the kitchen

"Is something wrong; Richard?" Martha asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a guy who gets his fiancé pregnant, gets in fist fights that can't be trusted with children."

"Don't listen to them; Darling."

"Well it's hard not to when people stop you in the street to harass you. It's all over the radio, news and social media. Besides that photographer guy deserved it anyway."

"How did he deserve it?"

"He questioned Kate's faithfulness. He said that I wasn't answering questions and then he said the baby wasn't mine. Of course the baby is mine."

"Don't worry darling; by this time next week it will be forgotten."

"Yeah until the baby is born or wedding happens; then everyone will bring it up again."

"I'm on your side; Richard, I always am. But I do think your overreacting a bit."

"Overreacting? People are judging my parenting abilities just because I punched two guys."

"I have a class to teach; I'll see you later. And don't read any more of those magazine stories or anything online. You're not a bad father or a horrible man."

"Thank-you Mother."

Castle gave his mother a kiss on the side of her head out of pure appreciation.

"I've got to go; my acting students are waiting for me at the studio."

"See you later then."


	27. Chapter 27

"Kate Beckett." Beckett answered.

"Hi Katie; how are you?" Jim asked on the other line.

"You saw it; didn't you"

"Saw what? I was calling to see if you would like to go to lunch."

"Oh good; you haven't seen it"

"Katie; did something happen? Do you need my help?"

"No it's okay. I'll you everything at lunch"

"Alright; I'll see you at the same place. Bye."

"Bye."

Beckett showed up and met her dad. They sat down and looked at the menu.

"Katie, I read the paper after we talked."

Beckett looked up.

"He's not like that; Dad, I swear. Rick is a good man not the monster they are saying he is. He was just looking out for me like he's done for years."

"I know; Katie, I know."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that your only daughter was pregnant and is engaged from the newspaper. I really wanted to be the one to tell you."

"I was a little upset with the way that I found out, but I'm happy for you and Richard. All I want is your happiness."

"Thanks Dad."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm all over the place to be honest with you. It's not that easy being pregnant and planning a wedding at the same time while having the constant media attention."

"Well that's understandable; but I know that you will get through it."

"It's kind of annoying having the press around every single day, but that comes with being with Rick so I have to deal with it since I want to marry him and have him in my life."

"You're not having second thoughts; are you?"

"Oh God no. I love Rick; I love him like you wouldn't believe. I just feel a bit hopeless because I can't do anything to get rid of the press. What if the press gets to us and we start fighting before we even get married. Or they get to us after we get married and we end up getting a divorce."

"You won't get a divorce. You are so strong Katie; you can give a good fight and if it comes to that you will fight for your wedding and for the baby. Rick will be fighting will be with you. He loves you too much to let you go. And Katie…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the press build your walls up again. You and Rick will get through this together."

"Thanks Dad, I can always count on you."

"Do you have a dress yet?"

"No, I was thinking of going dress shopping soon. I know this isn't what you're supposed to do, but could you go with me?"

"I have a dress you can wear."

"I need a dress that won't harm the baby."

"This dress won't; I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I know because you turned out alright."

"Wait; mom was pregnant with me when you guys got married."

"Yes; she was two months along when she found out and it was two weeks before the wedding. Your mom told me as we were dancing our first dance together that we were pregnant with you."

"I would love to wear mom's dress. It would be an honor." Kate said with tears dripping down her cheek.


	28. Chapter 28

"What do we plan next?" Castle asked Beckett as they walked around town.

"We could look into the cake for the wedding. I am really hungry."

"Okay sweetie; if you want cake, we can just go to the café."

"Could we have an ice cream cake instead of the traditional kind of wedding cake?"

"Okay; I know someone who can make us an ice cream wedding cake."

"Yay, can you call them up now?"

"Alright."

They sat down at the park with the guy that would do their wedding cake for them.

"What kind of flavor do you want?" the cake guy asked Beckett.

"Rocky Road with no nuts and extra marshmallows."

"But Kate; you hate marshmallows. They give you headaches."

"I don't care I want marshmallows."

"Alright."

Castle and Beckett finished planning their wedding cake with the cake guy Castle knew. After that they left the park.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to get some hot chocolate with extra chocolate and marshmallows."

"You're really into the extras lately."

"It's what the baby wants; babe and I'm not going to start saying no to our baby now."

Castle smiled.

"And you shouldn't."

With that Castle and Beckett went to get the hot chocolate that Beckett wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

**sorry readers had no internet for a night.**

"I don't care if it's tradition." Castle said to Espo putting down his card at the poker table. "Come on bro; what's the point of having a bachelor party if you can't get stripers?"

"No, I promised Kate."

"And I promised Jenny." Ryan said putting down a card.

"Come on, what happened to Richard Castle?"

"Nope; I'm no longer playboy Richard Castle. I'm Richard Castle, the husband and father of two. Your turn, Javi."

"You're so whipped; bro."

"I'm not whipped. I'm perfectly happy with the new me."

"And I don't think Lanie likes the playboy side of you either; bro." Ryan said to Espo "Nothing's going on with us. Unlike you two wimps; we have a no strings relationship."

"Girl, I'm getting sick of this no strings relationship." Lanie said to Beckett.

"I thought you said that you didn't want a relationship right now."

"Maybe once I didn't , but after helping you plan your wedding; I think I want a wedding too… and a baby too."

"Maybe you should tell Javier, how you feel." Jenny said

"Oh sweetie, It's adorable how naive you are."

"Jenny has a point; Lanie, maybe you should talk to him." Beckett said.

"Since when are you the love doctor?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Javi doesn't want to settle down."

"How do you know that's what he wants? Have you talked about it?"

"Once."

"What did he say?" Jenny asked.

"Javi likes things the way they are; likes no strings."

Meanwhile back at the bachelor party; Espo was still getting an earful.

"Sounds like a fear of commitment." Castle said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ryan asked Espo.

"It's true."

"Who asked you; Mr. Family man?"

"I don't have commitment issues."

"How many girlfriends have you had? Including Lanie." Ryan asked.

"Okay; I give in, I have a fear of commitment."

"Well you're in a lot of trouble then, bro. Women only want two things…"

Espo just shrugged it off and let his friends drone on.

"A husband and a baby." Castle said.

With that Castle and Ryan nodded in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

**hey readers I'm having a writers block on this story,please tell me what you would like to see in chapters.**

The big day had finally arrived. Today was the wedding; the bride and groom were both filled with excitement and nerves. The wedding was being held at Castle's house in The Hamptons since that was the only place that could accommodate the whole wedding and the nearly three hundred guests who were invited.

Castle and Beckett hadn't seen each other since the rehearsal dinner which was just over twenty –four hours ago. Lanie; who had been asked to be the maid of honor was having a hard time keeping her friend away from Castle as Alexis, as the best man was with her father.

"Only a few more minutes; Dad and you'll get to see Kate, I promise."

Alexis went to see how her soon to be step – mom was doing in one of the other bedrooms on the opposite side of the house. Martha was with Lanie and Beckett in the other room. Martha had just given Beckett an incredible set of sapphire drop earrings as her something blue when Alexis walked in.

"They were given to me by my mother to wear on my wedding day and by her mother before. Only women of substance have worn these gems. They've been waiting, Katherine. For you." Martha said.

Beckett felt the love as she hugged Martha. She also felt like she had her late mother with her as she wore her mother's wedding. After Beckett had the earrings from Martha in her ears; they heard the music playing below in the back yard.

It was time to get the show on the road. Alexis went back to her father after she complimented Beckett. Ryan and Espo would walk down the aisle as Castle's groomsmen before Alexis walked down with her father. Once they were in their places it was time for Lanie and Beckett's other friend; Maddie to walk down the aisle before Beckett walked down with her Dad.

Both Castle and Beckett's hearts had been racing since they heard the music playing. Their hearts went into overdrive when they finally saw each after their temporary separation. Castle couldn't get over how beautiful Beckett looked in her mother's dress just as Beckett couldn't get over how handsome Castle looked in his tuxedo. It wasn't that long after Beckett and her Dad started their walk down the aisle that Beckett was right beside Castle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the officiant asked.

"Her mother and I do." Jim answered.

It was important to Beckett that her mother was included in the ceremony as much as humanly possible even though her mother wasn't actually physically there. With that Jim took his seat and the ceremony got underway. Shortly after Jim had given his only daughter away; Beckett and Castle were exchanging their vows; vows they had written themselves. The officiant told Castle he could kiss his bride. As they shared their first kiss as husband and wife; the guest rose from their seats and began to clap.

"It is an honor for me to announce for the first time anywhere; Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

After that Castle and Beckett walked down the aisle together followed by Alexis, their friends and their respective parents. The reception would be happening as soon as everything from the ceremony had been removed and everything for the reception was put out. In the mean time while everyone waited; the photographer Castle had hired to take the wedding pictures started to take all the traditional wedding pictures.


	31. Chapter 31

Beckett woke up first; she sat up and started to run her fingers through her husband's hair. Castle woke up.

"Good morning; beautiful."

"Good morning; handsome." Beckett said kissing him.

"And good morning to you." Castle said to their unborn baby.

Beckett smiled when Castle talked to her baby bump. At this point; Beckett was four months pregnant. In a little bit they would be at the Doctor's office. Today was the day they would find out if they were having a boy or girl. They didn't mind what it was; neither did their family and friends.

A little girl was what they were having. They told their families and friends shortly after they found out. At one point Castle and Beckett thought Alexis was crying due to them having a girl; but it turns out that her tears were happy tears when it came to her unborn half-sister.

"Are you sure you're okay with it; Alexis?" Beckett asked.

"I'm fine with it. Please it's a relief; I've had the attention on me for the past twenty years. I might actually get a little more freedom once she's here."

"Alexis you have a ton of freedom since you have such a cool Dad." Castle said. "Just because I'll have another baby to look after, doesn't mean I won't still be looking out for you."

"Oh that was so cool of you; Mr. Cool Dad." Beckett jested.

There was a bit of silence between Castle and Beckett.

"Looks like I'll have another baby to look after besides our daughter." Beckett said.

"I didn't say that honey"

"Yes you did."

"What I meant was; we have a baby to look after."

"Sure you did." Beckett teased.

"Forgive me?"

"Only if you buy me some ice cream."

"But the stores are closed."

"Fine suit yourself, I'll put some blankets on the lounge and you can sleep there until the baby is born." Beckett said angrily.

"Alright; I'll go find a store that is still open and get you some ice cream."


	32. Chapter 32

"Dad, dad!"

Castle wakes up to Alexis shaking his shoulder.

"Hey sweetie."

"Why are you sleeping on the lounge?"

"I was watching tv and I fell asleep"

"Dad, what really happened?"

"Beckett was talking about the nursery for the baby and I may have brought up your Mom."

"Dad!"

"It slipped out; I swear."

"You never talk about your talk about your ex or in your case; your exes with your pregnant wife."

"I know, I know; Kate almost hit me."

"Well you did kind of deserve it."

"Honey." he said sitting on her bed.

"I thought I told you to get out."

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you've got to say sorry; you're sorry. You bring up your ex wife and all you say is sorry. I can't believe you."

Castle leans down to kiss her temple.

"Don't kiss me. I don't want to be touched by you right now; Richard."

"Is there anything I could do for your forgiveness?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Get off; so I can get up, asshole."

"Okay, do you need help up?"

"Do you want me to slap you? I can get up on my own."

"Okay; sorry."

"Darlings; is something wrong?" Martha asked

"Mr. Genius brought up Meredith up when we were working on the nursery. He compared my pregnancy to hers."

"I didn't compare you and Meredith. I just said that you and Meredith had the same idea for nurseries; I thought you would find it funny."

"Well; I didn't find it funny."

"Do you want to look at the baby stores; honey?" Castle asked trying to make thing better.

"Why don't you call Meredith up and go with her since she's so wonderful."

Kate said sitting on a bar stool.

"I said I'm sorry; Kate. I made you breakfast. I don't know what else to make things better between us."

"Fine, but I'm taking this."

Kate said taking the credit card of the kitchen bench and shutting the front door behind her.

It was then that Castle noticed that Beckett wasn't the only one who was mad at him. Things weren't looking so good for Castle.


	33. Chapter 33

Castle was sitting in bed, reading over his latest chapter when he could hear Beckett crying next to him. He put the chapter on his bedside table.

"Honey?"

Castle said wrapping his arms around her resting on her bump.

"Kate; why are you crying?"

"I'm the worst wife ever."

"No, you're not sweetie."

"Yes I am. I make you sleep on the lounge. I almost slapped you."

"I deserved it; I shouldn't have said what I said before."

He held her hand and moved both their hands in a circle around her baby bump.

"Mhm, babe instead of rubbing my bump could you rub my lower back; it's sore." "Sure."

"Alexis." Castle asked as he collected his keys from the key bowl.

"I have to go out for a little while. Kate is napping right now; but if she needs anything, can you please get it for her?"

"Sure dad."

When Castle returned; Alexis helped him set up the nursery. Castle and Beckett had chosen an elephant theme for the nursery. Castle walked into the bedroom so he could slip a stuffed elephant toy in the bed with Beckett. He wanted her to see when she woke up. Beckett started to wake up when Castle was attempting to put the toy with her.

"A toy elephant?" Beckett questioned.

"Yeah that's the nursery theme remember?"

Beckett hugged the elephant tightly and cried into it.

"I'm sorry, Kate I shouldn't have bombarded you like this."

"No, Rick; its okay."

There was as slight pause as Beckett wiped away some of the tears.

"I was just remembering my mom…"

"I know that's why we chose the elephant theme. This way she's included in our baby's life and the baby will learn all about her."

"That's really sweet, Castle." Beckett said before she kissed her husband.


	34. Chapter 34

"Castle." Beckett called as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I missed you two. Missed Alexis too."

"We missed you too."

"How's Delilah?"

"She's being kicking for her daddy all week."

"Did she just starting kicking?"

"Yeah; feel…" Beckett said putting Castle's hand on her bump.

"Oh wow, Kate; how are you?"

"Back is really sore from her kicking."

"Come on; let's go home." Castle said grabbing her hand.

"What's that?" Castle asked as Beckett put a pillow on the bed.

"It's a pregnancy pillow, babe."

"What do you want a pregnancy pillow for?"

"To help me sleep. I was having trouble getting comfortable; so Jenny said I should get a pregnancy pillow."

"Okay…" Castle said.

"I'm really hungry." Beckett said sitting in bed.

"What do you want?"

"Ice cream and Red Velvet Cupcakes."

"Alright."

"Thanks; babe."

Castle drove to the other side of New York to find Ben and Jerry's ice cream and cupcakes. When he got home; he walked into the bedroom to find Beckett asleep.

"Of course…." he mumbled under his breath and covered her with a blanket.


	35. Chapter 35

"I realized something today, Rick." Beckett said at the dinner table.

"What was that?"

"I don't think I want to give birth."

"Well I don't think it's an option or really up to you at this point."

"Do you know what could go wrong and how much it hurts?"

"Kate, I thought I told you to stop watching labor videos."

"I'm sorry; I tried to stop."

"Well you need to try harder. When you stress out, the baby gets stressed which isn't good for her."

"I know, I know. I'm bored."

"Well nice to meet you bored, I'm Richard Castle."

"You do realize that joke is really bad."

"Yeah I know; I've always wanted to use it though."

"I'm being serious."

"Alright I'm sorry."

Castle and Beckett were playing cluedo

"That was fun right?" Castle asked packing up the game.

"Scrabble is better. Hell strip poker is better; especially when you deal with murder all day."

Castle smiled

"Thanks for the game, babe; but Delilah is tired."

"I'll be there soon; just need to put the finishing touches on a chapter."

"Alright."

They kissed each other goodnight before Beckett went to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

In the middle of the night; Beckett felt a sharp pain. She was only eight months along and still had another month or so left before Delilah was due; either way from the way the pain was, Delilah was coming before the due date.

"Rick, Rick!" Beckett said shaking him awake. "Mhmm…what's wrong sweetie?"  
"I think I'm going into labor."

Castle came to instantly after he heard and processed what Beckett had said. He rushed to her side of the bed; her feet were hanging off the side of the bed as she held her belly going through a contraction. Castle rubbed her arms as she breathed through it.

"When can I get her out of me?" Beckett asked hitting her head on the pillow.  
"The nurses said it might take awhile. Besides we have only been here for half an hour."  
"I carried her for nine months, I want her out now!"  
"I'm sorry; sweetie, there's not much I can do."  
"Oh believe me; you've already done enough!"

Beckett said as she glared at her husband.  
Castle knew that Beckett was just coping with the pain she was in by chewing him out. He had gone through the exact same thing with Meredith. By now the labor and delivery waiting room was occupied by their family and friends.

"How are things going in here?" the nurse asked.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Beckett said going through another contraction.  
"Does that answer your question?" Beckett said in a no nonsense kind of mood.  
"I wanted to ask if you wanted any drugs for labor."  
"No drugs; we're hoping for a natural, drug free birth." Castle said.  
"Shut the hell up; Rick. Give me the damn drugs!" Beckett demanded.  
"Okay then; I'll be right back."  
"I thought we decided on no drugs?" Castle asked when it was just the two of them.  
"Castle; this hurts a million times more than taking a bullet to the chest. When I say I want the damn drug then I want the damn drugs."  
Three hours later, Beckett was ready to deliver Delilah. An epidural had been administered so Beckett didn't feel a thing.

"Come on; Kate, push. You're almost there." Castle said to Beckett.  
"Argh!"  
Beckett's face was red and sweaty from all the pushing she had already done, but after a couple more pushes they heard Delilah's cries. The nurse cleaned Delilah up and got all the information that was needed for the birth certificate. When that was taken care of the nurse handed Delilah to her proud father as Beckett took a moment or so for herself.  
"Welcome to the family; Delilah Katherine Castle." Castle said to his newborn daughter as Beckett looked over to see her daughter.  
"She's perfect."  
"Just like her mom."  
With that Castle and Beckett shared a kiss while their daughter got comfortable in Castle's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

"Do you think she's warm enough?" Beckett asked Castle as they got Delilah ready to go home.

"Yeah; come on Kate, let's go home."

As soon as they put Delilah in the car she freaked out. Beckett slid into the back seat to pacify their daughter.

"Shh baby; it's alright." Beckett said shaking the toys on Delilah's car seat so she would focus on the toys.

Half way through the car trip; Delilah dozed off.

"Is she okay?" Castle asked when he noticed

"She's sleeping."

"Dad, Kate…" Alexis said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Alexis." Kate said.

"Hi Delilah."

"I'm going to take shower. Alexis; do mind looking after her?"

"I'd love to." Alexis said as she took her half sister who was still fast asleep in the car seat.

"I have some things to send over to Black Pawn before Gina has a cow." Castle said heading for his study.

"Alright; fine, Delilah and I will hang out here."

Alexis moved Delilah to the living room. Once Delilah was up from her nap; Alexis would play with her new half sister.

"Hey; Kate, how are you feeling?" Alexis asked as Beckett sat down for a moment.

Beckett was use to being a close friend for Alexis; a big sister for Alexis. She was only just getting use to being Alexis' step-mom when she learned she was pregnant with Delilah. Now Beckett had to get use to being a step-mom and a mom while being a homicide detective at the same time.

"Sore; like you wouldn't believe."

"I guess you're not as sore as you were when you took that bullet at Captain Montgomery's funeral." Alexis said.

"Two different kinds of soreness. Anyway I'm going to take that shower before I don't have the chance to." Beckett said.

"Grams should be down in a minute or two. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me."

At that point Martha had joined her daughter in law and granddaughters. The door to Castle's study had been left ajar so Castle overheard everything.

"That might not be a good thing if mother is the one cooking; Kate." Castle called from his study as Beckett headed upstairs to shower.

"I heard that; Richard."

A while later; they had dinner together as a family. Alexis went back to her dorm room at Columbia University. Castle and Beckett tried to give their very squirmy daughter her first bath since the hospital. Beckett nursed Delilah before she and Castle put her in her crib for the night. They knew that they would be up in a few hours for a diaper change and the next feeding so they took the opportunity to take a nap while Martha kept an ear out for Delilah.


	38. epilogue(part one)

It was 7am when Delilah started howling to be fed yet again. Beckett could hear shower running; Castle must have been called in by the boys. She picked up her hungry baby and nursed her; rocking back and forth in the rocking chair when Delilah had got enough milk. Beckett put her over her shoulder and burped her. Once Delilah had burped; Beckett put her back in the crib and they both went back to sleep for the time being.  
A while later; Beckett was holding Delilah and making coffee for Castle. Beckett was just starting to master the multi-tasking abilities all wives and mothers had.

"I have to go help the boys with a case." Castle said as he took the cup of coffee from his wife.  
"Alright; be safe and don't do anything stupid or reckless. Love you."  
"Love you too and I will; I mean I'll be safe and I won't do anything stupid or reckless. I promise." Castle said as he caught Beckett's look before he kissed her and Delilah goodbye.  
"Say bye – bye to Daddy. He's going to work with Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin while we hang out; munchkin."  
Castle smiled. He noticed that Beckett was taking to motherhood as if it had been second nature to her all along.

After a whole morning of playing with Delilah; Beckett had trouble getting her to take a nap. So Beckett had Delilah lie down beside in the bed.

"Who's the most beautiful baby girl in all of New York?" Beckett asked her daughter.  
Delilah babbled responsively to her mother.  
"Are you Mama's beautiful baby?"  
Delilah answers again by babbling.  
"Are you Mama's sleepy little girl?"

This time Delilah doesn't answer. Instead Delilah starts drifting off to sleep; her eyelids slowly closing over her hazel eyes that she had gotten from Beckett.  
"Maybe later on we can go down to the precinct to see Daddy, Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin." Beckett said as she watched her daughter sleep.

It was as she watched Delilah sleep that Beckett thought of her own mother and how much her mom would adore Delilah. Beckett also knew that her mother would adore Castle and Alexis; if she was alive today.  
Even though Delilah is only a few days old; Beckett was already starting to see a bit of her mother and a bit of Martha in Delilah as far as Delilah's personality went. Castle had said that he also saw a bit of Beckett in their daughter besides the eyes. Beckett was happy that she had a happy and healthy baby.


End file.
